The present invention is generally related to methods, devices, and systems for controlling surgical fluid flows, particularly during treatment of an eye.
The optical elements of the eye include both a cornea (at the front of the eye) and a lens within the eye. The lens and cornea work together to focus light onto the retina at the back of the eye. The lens also changes in shape, adjusting the focus of the eye to vary between viewing near objects and far objects. The lens is found just behind the pupil, and within a capsular bag. This capsular bag is a thin, relatively delicate structure which separates the eye into anterior and posterior chambers.
With age, clouding of the lens or cataracts are fairly common. Cataracts may form in the hard central nucleus of the lens, in the softer peripheral cortical portion of the lens, or at the back of the lens near the capsular bag.
Cataracts can be treated by the replacement of the cloudy lens with an artificial lens. Phacoemulsification systems often use ultrasound energy to fragment the lens and aspirate the lens material from within the capsular bag. This may allow the capsular bag to be used for positioning of the artificial lens, and maintains the separation between the anterior portion of the eye and the vitreous humour in the posterior chamber of the eye.
During cataract surgery and other therapies of the eye, accurate control over the volume of fluid within the eye is highly beneficial. For example, while ultrasound energy breaks up the lens and allows it to be drawn into a treatment probe with an aspiration flow, a corresponding irrigation flow may be introduced into the eye so that the total volume of fluid in the eye does not change excessively. If the total volume of fluid in the eye is allowed to get too low at any time during the procedure, the eye may collapse and cause significant tissue damage. Similarly, excessive pressure within the eye may strain and injure tissues of the eye.
While a variety of specific fluid transport mechanisms have been used in phacoemulsification and other treatment systems for the eyes, aspiration flow systems can generally be classified in two categories: 1) volumetric-based aspiration flow systems using positive displacement pumps; and 2) vacuum-based aspiration systems using a vacuum source, typically applied to the aspiration flow through an air-liquid interface. These two categories of aspiration flow systems each have unique characteristics that render one more suitable for some procedures than the other, and vice versa.
Among positive displacement aspiration systems, peristaltic pumps (which use rotating rollers that press against a flexible tubing to induce flow) are commonly employed. Such pumps provide accurate control over the flow volume. The pressure of the flow, however, is less accurately controlled and the variations in vacuum may result in the feel or traction of the handpiece varying during a procedure. Peristaltic and other displacement pump systems may also be somewhat slow.
Vacuum-based aspiration systems provide accurate control over the fluid pressure within the eye, particularly when combined with gravity-fed irrigation systems. While vacuum-based systems can result in excessive fluid flows in some circumstances, they provide advantages, for example, when removing a relatively large quantity of the viscous vitreous humour from the posterior chamber of the eye. However, Venturi pumps and other vacuum-based aspiration flow systems are subject to pressure surges during occlusion of the treatment probe, and such pressure surges may decrease the surgeon's control over the eye treatment procedure.
Different tissues may be aspirated from the anterior chamber of the eye with the two different types of aspiration flow. For example, vacuum-induced aspiration flow may quickly aspirate tissues at a significant distance from a delicate structure of the eye (such as the capsular bag), while tissues that are closer to the capsular bag are aspirated more methodically using displacement-induced flows.
Conventionally, fluid aspiration systems include a console and a fluidic cassette mounted on the console. The fluidic cassette is changed for each patient and cooperates with the console to provide fluid aspiration. Generally, a single type of cassette is used by a particular console, regardless of whether the procedure will require positive displacement aspiration, vacuum-based aspiration, or both.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for eye surgery. It would be particularly advantageous if these improvements allowed a console to be used interchangeably with different types of cassettes tailored to the type of procedure which may be performed on a particular patient. It would also be advantageous to facilitate communication between the console and the fluidic network elements of the cassette regardless of the particular type of cassette mounted to the console for a particular procedure. When making use of a vacuum-induced aspiration flow network of a cassette, it might also be advantageous to detect the presence of fluid in a holding tank or the like, regardless of any motion or disruption of the liquid/gas interface within the tank. Improved devices, systems, and methods relating to fluidics cassettes for ocular surgical systems having different types of aspiration drive mechanisms may also be desirable.